A year without rain
by TheWordsofUnknownPoet
Summary: Fiona's journey to Imogen's heart I know the summary sucks it my first story there is going to be about 10 chapters the first one is very short because i want to know if you guys like the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona's journey to Imogen's heart I know the summary sucks it my first story about 10 chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>A year without rain<strong>

_Can you feel me when I think about you? _

_With every breath I take _

_Every minute, no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

'_It's like she took over my mind I can't stop picturing her beautiful face' _I thought to myself as I lay in my bed waiting for Imogen to come out of the shower. God I can picture her naked body, I felt the heat pooling between my legs. Snap out of it Fiona she is straight you can't make the same mistake twice get her out of your head! "I wish I could" I said not realizing until Imogen said "you wish you could what?" I froze for a second how long has she been standing there did she catch on? "I wish I could sing" I said quickly realizing it had been deadly silent since she asked me that question. She stared for a while and then said "you could take lessons it might help" she said with a smile, I couldn't help but smile back her smile was like the sun to me.

Fiona's vision was blurry as she slowly opened her eyes, she was wondering why she had woken at this hour of the night she looked soon came to feel something under hear she looked under her and it was Imogen. Fiona gasped as she realized that Imogen's thigh was between her legs and her core was aching. It didn't take her a long time to put two and two together she had been grinding on Imogen's leg in her sleep, embarrassed she rolled over off of Imogen who in return stirred at the sudden change in pressure. Fiona who was now completely turned on looked Imogen's body up and down before her hand slowly started making it way down her own body.

'STOP DAMMIT FIONA STOP IT' my brain screamed as my hand began caressing my breast, I let out a soft moan and told myself if I was going to do this I have to be quite. My hand slowly made its way into my pants, god that feels so good I thought to myself as I rubbed my clit. As two fingers entered me I let out a throaty moan resulting in Imogen rolling over and cuddling my left arm the same arm that was pleasuring me I slowly pulled out and wiped the juices on my pants. So much for that I thought to myself as I slowly to fall asleep.

_Like I've been wondering the desert _

_For a thousand days _

_Don't know if it's a mirage _

_But I always see your face, baby_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since Fiona and Imogen's sleepover or as Fiona would call it her downfall. P.S guys tell me if you want me to do Imogen POV's because I will also where do you want this relationship with Jasmine to go I need feed back updating tommorrow

* * *

><p><strong>A year without rain Chapter 2<strong>

_Like I've been wondering the desert _

_For a thousand days _

_Don't know if it's a mirage _

_But I always see your face, baby_

'Just breathe she doesn't know anything that happened you're fine Fi' ugh who am I kidding I said out loud just as I closed my locker and went to turn around she appeared out of nowhere.

"Imogen you can't scare me like that it's called hello and good morning, you know the most common greetings in America." I said a little irritated why does she make me feel so frustrated,

"well good morning grumpy pants" she said with a smirk.

"Sorry I didn't mean to….."

"all is forgiven, but are we still on for that movie tonight I really want to see Rocky Horror"

"Yeah….I'll get you at 10".

"Get who at 10?" said Eli I swear these two do not know how to greet people, I shot him an irritated look.

"Imo and I are going to see Rocky Horror"

"really that sad excuse for a picture show"

"Excuse me I find that movie very eccentric and interesting." Imogen said with a pout

'god she looks so cute when she pouts' my train of though was interrupted when Eli leaned in and kissed her then said "I'm sorry love", I surged with jealousy I totally regret getting them together I love her so much it hurts to see her kiss someone else. It took every being in my body not to make a harsh comment instead I just said "Imo we have to go we're going to be late for class."

"Oh right sorry babe I have to go see you at lunch" she said before she planted a quick kiss on his lips another surge of jealousy coursed through me.

"If looks could kill" Adam said behind me

"I swear you people don't know the words good morning!" I snapped as I turned around and walked towards my class.

"Hey Fi wait up" Imogen said as she grabbed my arm which made me spin around and crash into her body. We froze for a second our bodies still pressed together, my breath hitched as I smelt her perfume she smirked at me and said "what's the rush we have 15 minutes to get to class."

"I…I just don't want to be late I've already had a run in with Mr. Simpson for the year I don't want to have to see him again because I was late."

"Oh ok well….." she got cut off by her phone beeping I knew it was from Eli because she had that smirk on her face the smirk that made me melt. "Hey Eli wants to know if he can come to the movies with us tonight?"

"The same jerk that said Rocky Horror basically sucked, sure of course." I said as sarcastically as I could.

"Cool my two favorite people and a night on the town how can my day get better?"

"Wait I'm going to be a third wheel, no way I'm going now you guys can have fun." I said quickly I don't want to sit in the movies watching them be a couple it would hurt to much.

"Awww come on Fi for me?" she said with the cutest pout ever.

"Fine, but it's gonna suck for me" I said as we walked into class.

"Hey where are you going, the cafeteria is that way" Imogen said as I walked towards the exit.

"I'm going to the dot no way am I eating Tuna casserole today, do you want anything from the dot?"

"No Eli brought something plus I'm not really hungry."

"Ok I'll see you later" I said as I walked out of the school, truth is I just wanted to get away from the happy couple or I'd go crazy.

As I walked to the dot I was looking at the ground and not paying attention to what was in front of me and I bumped into someone, when I looked up she was covered in coffee cursing under her breathe as she picked up her cup when she finally looked up I inhaled sharply she was breathe taking. We stood staring at each other for a while until I said "I'm so sorry tell me buy you another one." "No no it's fine I wasn't going to drink it anyway." She smirked at me that smirk sent a wave of heat thru my body.

"I insist." I said with a glint in my eyes

"She said I guess I could be just a little late going back to class."

"That makes both of us." I said as we walked into the dot.

After we got our coffee and sat down I broke the silence once again and said

"I'm Fiona."

"I'm Jasmine nice to meet you beautiful." She said with a grin "what school do you go to Fiona?"

"Degrassi…you?"

"Lakehurst…."

"Our rivals huh?" I said with a smile

"Yeah I think we'd be shunned if we were caught talking to each other."

"Kind of like Romeo and Juliet."

"Exaclty."

Just then my phone buzzed it was Imogen the message said

_Imo: YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Fi: On my way_

"You have to go?" Jasmine said

"Yeah sorry, but hey I'd like to see you again if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure here's my number." She said as she took my phone and typed in her number.

"See you later _Hermosa_" with that she got up and left me sitting there blushing.

After I left the dot I pulled out my phone and texted her

_Hey I'm going to the movies with two friends would you do me the honor of being my guest?_

A minute later I got a reply

_Yes! _


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so there is not going to be a Imogen POV and the mysterious Jasmine will play a small part in the story thanks for the review guys please review more though it really helps don't forget to share Thanks :)

P.S. Fiona isn't out to everybody except for Imogen ,Eli and Holly J

* * *

><p><strong>A year without rain Chapter 3<strong>

_I'm missing you so much _

_Can't help it, I'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_I need you by my side _

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Beep beep beep _'where the hell is my phone' _beep beep beep_

"there you are stupid phone" Fiona said as she grabbed it from out of her sheets, she had been getting ready for the movies when it started beeping it was a text from an unknown number.

_Hey, which floor do you live on? I'm outside._

Fiona quickly realized who it was and texted back with a big smile on her face

_The second floor I'll buzz you in_

Her phone buzzed again

_K :)_

"Hey did you find it ok?" Fiona asked as she opened her door a let the taller girl in to the loft

"yeah, it was pretty easy."

"Good so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure which movie theater are we going to?"

"The AMC on Dundas Street." Fiona said as they both walked out of the loft towards the elevator and out the door. The car ride was mostly quiet until Jasmine said "how was your day?"

"Well I bumped into this girl at the dot and spilled her coffee all over her, surprisingly she wasn't mad at all turns out she was a really cool chick and now we are going to the movies." Fiona said with a grin, Jasmine looked at her with a smirk and said and said "was this chick pretty?"

"Yeah and cocky as hell too."

"Is that so?"

Fiona just smiled and looked ahead. When they reached the movie theater Imogen and Eli were waiting outside with their tickets.

"And who do we have here?" Imogen said with a smile.

"I'm Jasmine, nice to meet you."

"She's my guest of honor, we met at the dot." Fiona said looking at Eli and Imogen.

After names and proper greetings were exchanged and they were seated in the theater Fiona and

Eli and Imogen because there were no seats next to them. When the movie started Jasmine got comfortable next to Fiona she turned her head to look at Fiona and smiled which sent a pool of heat to between Fiona's legs. About 45 minutes into the movie scary scene made Fiona jump which made Jasmine hold her hand. After the movie was over Fiona and Jasmine were still holding hands as they exited the theater with Eli and Imogen. They said their goodbyes as the group walked towards their cars, this time the car ride wasn't so quiet Jasmine and Fiona were laughing and talking until they both realized there outside Fiona's house.

"So tonight was fun thanks for inviting me." Jasmine said looking at Fiona.

"Yeah thanks for coming, even though you don't know me that well." Fiona said turning to face Jasmine.

Just smiled and said "you're right and I'd like to change that."

"How about lunch on Monday?" Fiona said looking into Jasmine eyes.

"Sure the dot?"

"Yeah that way we won't be late again." Fiona said with a wink.

"Then it's a date." Jasmine said with a big grin on her face.

At this point Fiona was blushing and said "yeah... A date"

Jasmine exited the car and went around to Fiona's side of the car and opened up her door. When they finally made their way into the building and were standing outside Fiona's door Jasmine asked "is Imogen gay?" Fiona taken back by this question in response she said "no why do you ask?"

"Because my gaydar went off on her." Fiona paused for second thinking to herself_ should I tell her I'm gay, no I'm going to wait till I know her better._ "No Imogen is straight her and Eli are together."

"Oh okay first time I've ever been wrong, but anyways I had lots of fun tonight thank you once again for inviting me my lady can't wait to see you on Monday, good night sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite." Jasmine said with a big smile on her face as Fiona turned walked into her apartment. Suddenly Fiona was pulled back by Jasmine their bodies now pressed together, Fiona can smell Jasmine's minty breath as they look into each other's eyes Jasmine finally says "my gaydar went off on you too." As she leaned in and kissed Fiona on the cheek. Fiona was left standing in the hallway of her apartment blushing and trying to catch her breath

_What just happened? She just kissed me oh my God she just kissed me!_ Fiona thought to herself as she walked into her apartment close to door and leaned against the wall.

Its Monday Fiona's in third. Staring at the clock counting down the minutes till she gets to see Jasmine for their lunch date. As soon as the bell rung Fiona dashed out of class and ran full speed to the dot, when she was a few feet away she stopped running to catch her breath and stood thinking for a moment '_Ok Fi game plan you don't want to scare her away with your whole I'm gay as Ellen remember it's not a date' _Fiona walked to the door of the dot and stepped inside it was crowded with kids from her school she saw a table that was secluded from everyone else and walked towards it and sat down and waited for Jasmine. Five minutes later Jasmine appeared but Fiona saw her but she didn't see Fiona . Fiona pulled out her phone and texted her and said.

_Jasmine: Girl the back of your head looks ridiculous._ Fiona watched the smirk she loved so much spread across Jasmine's face as she looked around the dot for Fiona, when she finally found her and sat down.

"Hey beautiful how's it going?"

"Good how about you?" Fiona said smiling because she called her beautiful.

"It's going really good actually see I'm supposed to be going to lunch with this really pretty girl here." Jasmine said with a wink.

"Won't she be mad you're sitting here with me?"

"No I think she's just fine with it."

The two talked for a while until they had to leave Fiona was pretty content about how it went she learned that Jasmine is Dominican she lives close to town and a little bit about her childhood and what not. They both agreed on doing lunch again. When Fiona got home that night she got a text from Jasmine asking her to Skype because she had something to ask Fiona.

_The stars are burning _

_I hear your voice in my mind_

_Can't you hear me calling _

_My heart is yearning _

_Like the ocean that's running dry _

_Catch me I'm falling_

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know suck ending for this chapter I promise this will never happen again ok :) please review I will update tomorrow <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I am thinking about not continuing with this story I only have two reviews nobody seems to like it so I guess I will stop with the story sorry for the two people who reviewed and liked it :(. Ha-ha just kidding April Fools, but guys review please.**

**P.S. Scratch the whole Fiona not out thing I said she is out to everybody but she doesn't want to scare off Jasmine with the whole I'm gay thing**

* * *

><p><strong>A year without rain Chapter 4<strong>

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet _

_Won't you save me_

_There's gonna be a monsoon _

_When you get back to me_

_Jasmine: Hey do you have a Skype I have some questions to ask you._ Fiona looked at her phone for a while before replying.

_Fiona: Yeah I do my name on there is and is everything ok?_

_Jasmine: Yeah you only got to ask me questions but I never got to ask you anything silly :)_

Fiona let out a sigh of relief as she stepped into her apartment.

'_Oh crap she is going to ask me questions, what if she asks me about my sexuality damn it'_ Fiona thought.

Later that night after Fiona had taken a shower and eaten; she sat down with her laptop and logged into Skype there was a request waiting for her from a certain '_Jazzy2theMax'_ Fiona laughed at the corny name Jasmine picked then accepting the request. They video chatted for a while Fiona told Jasmine about herself, about Bobby, about her alcohol problem. Jasmine was really cool about everything. After realizing what time it was Fiona and Jasmine said their goodnights they both went to bed.

The Next morning Fiona woke up got dressed and headed out of her apartment and parked in front of her building was Jasmine's Fire red Chevy Impala.

"_Good morning beautiful" _Jasmine said with a big smile on her face.

"_Hey what are you doing here?" _Fiona said looking Jasmine up and down noticing how hot she looked she was wearing skinny jeans, Jordans, and a varsity jacket from Lakehurst high school, Fiona didn't stop staring at her hips she got snapped out of it when she realized that Jasmine was right in her face breathing her minty breath into Fiona's face. Fiona's knees buckled a bit.

"_I decided that I'll drop you to school this morning is that alright?"_ Jasmine asked with concern in her eyes.

"_Yeah it's perfectly fine." _Fiona said with a smile and Jasmine turned and opened the passenger's door of the car Fiona stepped in and buckled up as Jasmine started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"_So how did you sleep?" _Jasmine asked

"_Good what about you?"_

"_I slept like a baby, oh my god I love this song!" _Jasmine yelled as Drake's song Practice blasted thru the speakers. Jasmine started singing and Fiona joined in.

_Girl you look good won't you back that ass up_

_You a fine motherfucker won't you back that ass up_

_Call me Big Daddy won't you back that ass up_

_Girl who is you playing with, back that ass up_

_You working with some mad shit, you bad yeah_

_Girl you working with some mad shit, you bad yeah_

By the end of the song they were at Degrassi as all the kids that were waiting for the janitor to open up the door turned their heads as Jasmine pulled in front of the school and got out and opened Fiona's door.

"_Thanks for ride Jazzy." _Fiona said with a huge smile on her face

"_Anytime beautiful, I come get you at 12 because today if a half day I have something I want to show you." _Jasmine smirked and she leaned in and kissed Fiona on the cheek. After Jasmine left everyone started whispering. Katy and Marisol approached Fiona.

"_The fuck is wrong with you, you already know what Lakehurst kids have done to this school and you're going to parade around with one of their students you really have some issues." _Marisol said staring at Fiona with piercing eyes.

"_Fuck you Marisol mind your own damn business!" _Fiona said as she walked.

"_WHEN YOU END UP LIKE JT YOU WON'T BE SAYING THAT." _Marisol yelled.

"_Don't you have someone's boyfriend to whore yourself out to?" _Fiona yelled out as she walked thru the double doors of the school. Fiona's day got better a 12 when everybody was leaving Jasmine's car was sitting outside the school. As Fiona approached the car Marisol walked in front of her and said

"_Hey freak I think your little girlfriend is waiting for you, oh wait she's too cute to be your girlfriend."_

"_HEY BABE COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE." _Fiona heard Jasmine scream.

"_If she's really girlfriend kiss her." _Marisol said

Annoyed Fiona walked up to Jasmine who had change into a long pair of gym shorts and a tank top, and grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss Jasmine kissed back resting her hands on Fiona's waist. Pulling away Jasmine opened the car door and Fiona stepped in.

"_Thanks for that you didn't have to." _Fiona said a little nervous.

"It's fine anytime." Jasmine said with a smirk

"So where are we go…." Fiona got cut off by her phone ringing it was Imogen she picked up.

"Hey Imo."

"Wait what."

"Im on my way."

Oh, baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

* * *

><p><strong>Ha-ha cliff hanger for you I know you guys are pissed but it builds suspense.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**On a scale of 1-10 how pissed off are you at me? Sorry guys I had a death in the family so I lagged behind in the story. Thanks for the reviews and for the person that said something about the short updates it's because of suspense I like to let the story drag on and take twist and turns. Now let's see Imogen's emergency :) one more thing guys I added a Jasmine POV**

**P.S. Please don't be mad**

* * *

><p><strong>A year without rain Chapter 5<strong>

_So let this drought come to an end _

_And make this desert flower again _

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry, baby_

_Don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here _

_I can't explain_

_But day without you _

_Is like a year without rain _

"IMOGEN, IMOGEN." Fiona screamed as she ran thru the front door of her apartment.

"I'm right here Fi." Imogen said with a scared voice. Fiona ran to where she heard the scared voice and found Imogen sitting on her couch with her knees to her face.

"Imo what's wrong what happened?"

"Where were you I texted you like 6 times after school and you didn't answer."

"I was with a friend Imo calm down." Fiona said a kittle angry

"You mean that hoodlum from Lakehurst she is bad news Fiona."

"So now you're going to tell me who to be friends with?" Fiona was now yelling at Imogen she rarely got mad but she had to defend Jasmine's honor.

"I will if you hang out with people that can harm you, you never think about anything do you never!"

"Fuck you Imogen you can't be the one to talk miss I'm a phsyco who stalked Eli for a year!"

"Oh yeah says the alcoholic who can't keep a relationship for shit!" Imogen shouts back.

"Did you come here just to tell me not to hang out with Jasmine or did you come here for something important, because I have things to do."

"Sorry I got upset I'm just on edge right now Eli…."

"Eli what, what did he do?"

"He's been acting a weird lately blowing up my phone with messages and texts, Adam says he's not taking his medication anymore and its getting really scary, and…." Imogen cut her sentence off

"Imo what else happened what aren't you telling me?" Fiona said now suddenly not angry anymore. Imogen didn't reply she just stared and the floor.

"Imogen!"

"He broke my camera, but he bought me a new one but now he wants it back." Silence quickly filled the room.

"This is your fault you know." Imogen said after the silence got unbearable.

"How is this bullshit my fault?" Fiona said now angry again.

"Because you were the one who got us together why would you do that?"

"Because I…I."

"You what Fiona you what?" Imogen said sounding more annoyed than before. Silence once again consumed the room.

"You know what see you at school tomorrow and hopefully without your hoodlum friend." Imogen said as she brushed past Fiona and out the door.

* * *

><p>That night Fiona couldn't sleep at all she kept thinking about what everyone said about Jasmine and how she's bad news.<p>

'_They're right Fi she is bad news you guys can't be friends anymore it's too risky."_ Fiona thought to herself as she got dressed and walked out her door and just as she suspected there was Jasmine standing outside her door but her car wasn't there.

"Where's your car?" Fiona asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's with my big brother, I was wondering if I could get a ride from you?" Jasmine asked with hopefulness in her voice.

"Yeah sure I have to past your school anyway." Said with distance in her voice.

"Hey are you ok you seem a little off today." Jasmine said with concern as she looked at Fiona's face.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have a big test this morning, we should get going." Fiona said lifelessly as she walked towards the parked black car with _'Coyne1'_ on the license plate. After they both got into the car and suffered to long quiet drive, until they reached Lakehurst. Fiona got out of the car and opened Jasmine's door.

"Thanks for the ride." Jasmine said quietly as she looked around nervously.

"Are you kidding anytime you need a ride you can ask me." Fiona said with a grin.

Jasmine turned her head and looked at Fiona's face and smiled back. The two hadn't noticed a smaller girl walking up to them.

"Hey babe what's up?" the smaller girl said looking at Jasmine who in turn said.

"Yo Nikki what's up girl long time no see." Jasmine said with a roll of her eyes, Fiona clearly saw how annoyed Jasmine was with this girl so she decided to cut in.

"Well Jazzy see you at lunch bring a few friends too." Fiona said as she leaned in and kissed Jasmine on the cheek. Nikki saw this and stormed away, as Fiona turn and got back into her car she got a text.

_Jazzy: You're a lifesaver thanks so much and I forgot to tell you something_

_INCOMING TEXT:_

_Fi: Good morning beautiful :)_

_INCOMING TEXT:_

_Jazzy: how'd you know?_

_INCOMING TEXT:_

_Fi: I can predict the future :) _

Jasmine didn't text back Fiona guessed she had to get to class. As Fiona reached Degrassi and entered the school and headed to her homeroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine POV<strong>

"Who the fuck was that Jazzy?" Nikki asked as Jasmine turned and walked away.

"She's just a friend Nikki and why do you care?" Jasmine asked now completely annoyed with the shorter girl.

"I thought we were something." Nikki said as she stopped in front of Jasmine and looked at her with pleading eyes. Jasmine stared at the girl and saw how helpless she looked but couldn't find the words to say.

"I really care about you Jasmine I really do."

"I care about you too bae I'm sorry for being a bitch." Jasmine said as she pulled the girl into a deep kiss and walked her to class.

'_God Jasmine what are you doing second girl in one week you're getting yourself caught up again'_ Jasmine thought thru out her classes, when the lunch bell rung she was one of the first ones outside.

"Jazzy who was that chick you were riding with this morning?" Jasmine heard someone say behind her, she didn't have to look behind her to know it was her best friend and Cousin Carlos and the rest of her crew.

"What does it matter to you Carlos?" She said teasingly.

"She's hot and I'm sexy together we'd make pretty baby's." Carlos said with a huge smirk on his face.

"As if she'd get with you!" Jasmine said defensively

"Sure she would if I got some help from the most amazing cousin in the world." He said while hugging Jasmine tightly.

"Fine fine! Just let me go, we're going to lunch she told me to bring some friends you guys want to come?" The group behind her said _"Yeah"_ in unison.

"Okay let's go before her school get out from lunch so we can get table's." Jasmine said walking towards her cousin's Escalade. The whole ride Carlos wouldn't shut up about how hot Fiona was Jasmine surged with jealousy _'SHE'S MINE!' _her mind screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiona POV<strong>

Fiona walked towards the Dot with Eli, Adam, and Imogen behind her. She had warned them about the whole 'she doesn't know I'm gay thing' and they all seemed to understand. A few minutes later they made it to the Dot and she saw Jasmine sitting talking to a group of guys who were laughing about something.

"Hey there." Jasmine said when she spotted Fiona walking towards the group.

"Hey yourself." Fiona said back with a smile. "You know Eli and Imogen, and this is Adam."

"Nice to meet you again and nice to meet you for the first time." Jasmine said jokingly.

"This is Carlos my cousin, Gizmo but you can call him Shawn, Jose, and Jaun."

"Hey guys." Fiona and others said in unison.

"Nice to meet you Fiona." Carlos said as he got up and took her hand and kissed it. Fiona blushed and stared at him for a while and realized how much he looked like Jasmine. "See something you like?" Carlos said with the same smirk Jasmine does. Fiona's knees started to buckle. "I…I um." Fiona blushed.

"Okay Carlos leave the girl alone Carlos before you scare her away." Gizmo yelled. They two groups soon bonded talking about interests and schools, everyone expect Imogen that is she wore a frown the whole time.

"So Fiona." Carlos said "are you doing anything tonight maybe we can catch a movie?" Carlos smirked at her. _'God he's just like her.' _

"Yeah sure Jasmine will give you my number and address." Fiona said with a smile which made Adam, Eli and Imogen look at her like she was crazy.

"Sure I'll give him your info." Jasmine said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"You ok?" Fiona asked picking up on Jasmine's tone.

"Yup I'm fine, I just have a headache." Jasmine said with a weak smile.

The rest of lunch went well they group exchanged information and agreed to do lunch again. As they were say their goodbyes Carlos came up to Fiona and said

"I guess I'll see you later on tonight?" "You sure will." Fiona said with a big smile.

* * *

><p>The day went pretty fast for Fiona after lunch, because before she knew it she was home and getting ready for the movies. <em>'I'm so excited! Wait what I'm excited to go on a date with a guy that's weird.'<em> Fiona brushed off the thought as she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Fiona said as she opened the door only to see Jasmine standing there with Carlos,

"He made me come with him because he's too much of a pussy to come by himself." Jasmine said with a huge grin.

"It's fine, you guys ready to go?."

"Yeah sure." The two Latinos said in unison as Fiona stepped out of the apartment.

'_this night is going to be interesting.' _Fiona though to herself as they walked down the hall.

_I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So guys that was chapter 5<em> I'm trying to catch up so bear with me please and don't forget to share and review please. Give ideals of what should happen on the date.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I have reason for the date with Carlos it has a twist so please stick with it.**

**Libbygirl don't worry the story will play out how I said it would just stick with it.**

**juliet24440 Fiona and Jasmine aren't dating and I did a little POV for you.**

**A year without rain Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><em>So let this drought come to an end <em>

_And make this desert flower again _

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry, baby_

_Don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here _

_I can't explain_

_But day without you _

_Is like a year without rain _

* * *

><p>As Fiona, Jasmine and Carlos walked towards the parked Escalade Fiona got a text from Imogen.<p>

_INCOMING TEXT: IMOGEN_

'_Hey should I get your tickets now or do you want to buy them when you come?' _

Fiona looked up at Jasmine with a confused face.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked

"Are Imogen and Eli coming with us tonight?"

"Only Imogen Eli's dad doesn't want him out this late tonight." Jasmine replied as they entered the car.

The car ride was pretty quiet besides the bickering between Jasmine and Carlos, Fiona was silently thinking about Imogen _'no way am I letting her go I love her too much for that, I can't let Jasmine distract me, and what the fuck are you doing on a date with a guy?'_ Fiona was snapped out of her thoughts by fingers snapping in her face.

"Fi Fi we're here." Jasmine said.

"huh, oh sorry I was just thinking." Fiona said blushing.

"It's okay but Imogen is waiting for you." Jasmine said a little annoyed.

"I'm coming right now." Fiona said as she practically jumped out of the car and printed towards Imogen.

"Woah there speed racer." Imogen said with a smile on her face, I stared at her for a while until I realized how stupid I looked.

"Um hi, I'm sorry for the other night I just over reacted about the whole situation." I blurted out.

"No it was my fault I shouldn't have said those things."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah only if I am." She said with a smirk. Just then Carlos appeared and slung his arms around Fiona's shoulder Imogen gave him a death glare but he just brushed it off.

"Hey ladies bad news."

"What?" Fiona said looking up at him kind of annoyed by the fact that he was touching her and interrupted her and Imogen's conversation.

"The movie theater said that the film for the projector is stuck so the movie that we wanted to see isn't going to happen, but we can all still hang out."

"Yeah sure we can go back to my place." Fiona said

"It's a plan." Carlos said with a mischievous look in his eye

"I'll call my dad and tell him I'll be at your house."

"Okay, but hey where is Jasmine?" Fiona asked noticing that she wasn't there. Carlos turned around and pointed.

"She's over there." Fiona looked in the direction pointed and her jaw dropped Jasmine was making out with Nikki the same chick that she was annoyed with.

"Who's that?" Fiona asked trying to hide to anger in her voice.

"Oh her that's one of Jasmine's main girls." Carlos said with a shrug.

"Main girls?" Fiona said kind of confused _'Jasmine has main girls?'_

"Yeah Jasmine is a big player even though she doesn't act like it she fucks so many girls I've lost count."

'_Imogen was right she is no good for me I need an excuse to get out of this date.'_

"Crap I forgot my mom is going to be home tonight and Imogen and I have a movie project to work on." Fiona said quickly giving Imogen a_ 'just go with it look'_.

"Oh yeah dude we totally forgot and its due tomorrow." Imogen said going along with Fiona's lie.

"Well I should probably drop you guys off I don't want to be the reason you guys fail." Carlos said with concern in his voice, just them Jasmine and Nikki were walking towards the group.

"Drop who off?" Jasmine asked.

"Imogen and I have a project to do and my mom is coming tonight so I have to be home I completely forgot."

"Oh ok we should get going then." Jasmine said as the group turned and walked towards the car.

* * *

><p>Imogen and Fiona made it to Fiona's house and breathed a sigh of relief. As the two got comfortable on Fiona's bed Imogen asked. "Why did you lie?"<p>

"I…I don't know." Fiona lied again.

"oh ok." Imogen said as she got up and went to Fiona's drawer.

"I can't believe I almost went on a date with a guy!" Fiona said.

"Me neither I was kind of shocked." Imogen said as she proceeded to undress, Fiona tried her best to keep her eyes off of Imogen's body the only way she could do that was by grabbing Imogen's bag and pulling out her camera.

"I though he wanted the camera back."

"He does I'm going to give it to him tomorrow." Imogen said still getting undressed.

Fiona turned on the camera and started going thru the camera and saw only pictures of her.

Imogen was now dressed and hopped on the bed on the bed next to Fiona.

* * *

><p><strong>Imogen Pov<strong>

'_Oh my god she's so beautiful I want her so bad' _Imogen thought as she stared at Fiona who was still looking thru her camera. The two ended up falling asleep but Imogen woke up in the middle of the night and turned to her side to face Fiona who was totally knocked out from what she can tell. Imogen pulled Fiona in closer to her so Fiona's head rested on her chest. Fiona stirred and moved her head to the crook of Imogen's neck. Imogen let out a loud groan at the feeling of Fiona's breathe on her neck. Fiona lifted her head at the sound and had a confused sleepy look on her face, Imogen couldn't take it anymore she leaned in and captured Fiona's bottom lip with her mouth, and first Fiona remained still during the kiss but then she started to kiss back.

Imogen traced Fiona's bottom lip with her tongue and Fiona let her slide her tongue into her mouth as their tongues battle for dominance Imogen broke the kiss to straddle Fiona's legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiona Pov<strong>

'_OH MY GOD SHE'S KISSING ME LIKE REALLY KISSING ME!'_ Fiona screamed in her head, it's been about 5 minutes since they first started kissing and Fiona was getting turned on my the second. She started running her hands up and down Imogen's thighs which in turn made Imogen moan in her mouth. Fiona broke the kiss and started attacking Imogen's jawline and neck with kisses and licks but was careful not to leave any bruises because Eli might see them, her hands remained on Imogen's thighs not moving just sitting there because she didn't know what else to do. Imogen pulled back from Fiona's lips and took off her shirt. Fiona stared hungry eyed at Imogen's chest as her hand slowly moved up Imogen's body and over her stomach which made Imogen's back arch upwards.

"Fi p-please." She moaned, that's all Fiona needed her hands quickly moved up the smaller girl's sides and began massaging Imogen's breasts.

"mmmmhmm fuck." Imogen spat

Fiona wondered if Imogen and Eli had gotten this far or if she ever cursed liked this, then she realize Eli was her friend and this was his girlfriend, her mind said to stop but her body said something different. Suddenly her room door opened and her mom was standing in the door way looking dumbfounded.

"Shit!" Fiona said as she pushed Imogen off of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger for you guys what will happen next? I will update later on tonight so look out for it :) don't forget to review and SHARE like seriously guys share the story please.<strong>


	7. Authors Note

UPDATING TONIGHT DON'T WORRY :) 


	8. Chapter 7

**How pissed off are you? Sorry guys I got writers block and my laptop was acting up but I'm So glad you guys liked the last chapter :) now let's see what happens next.**

**P.S this chapter has angst and lust also Jasmine isn't completely gone I got a few messages about her character and don't worry her character is being used to push Imogen and Fiona together.**

**A year without rain Chapter 7**

_So let this drought come to an end _

_And make this desert flower again _

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry, baby_

_Don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here _

_I can't explain_

_But day without you _

_Is like a year without rain _

"Ow what the fuck Fio….." Imogen's voice trailed off when she saw Mrs. Coyne standing behind her with a stupid look on her face, Imogen quickly scrambled to stand up and cover her chest. It was dead silent as the two girls stared at the older woman.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Fiona asked breaking the silence.

"Well I felt like seeing my wonderful _**Virgin **_daughter to give her some good news but what I found was her making out with her bestfriend… care to explain?" Mrs. Coyne asked with her arms crossed.

"It was a mistake it wasn't supposed to happen." Imogen said quietly looking down at the floor.

"Wait what you're saying that whole thing a minute ago didn't mean anything." Fiona asked sounding hurt and angry.

"No Fi I meant…" Imogen got cut off by Fiona's yelling.

"Fuck you Imogen you know what you said I should watch out for Jasmine because she'll end up hurting me but the sad part is she's not the one that did, I think you should leave."

"Fiona its 1 o'clock at night she's not going anywhere, Imogen you do not have to leave." Mrs. Coyne said with a stern voice.

"Well she's not sleeping in my room I'm done with her!"

"Fi can we talk about this?" Imogen said

"I don't want to talk to you." The room grew silent Imogen could feel the tension.

"I'm sorry Fi I just…" Imogen started to say.

"You know what I've wanted you so long I've waited and now I see you weren't worth it you're a mind fuck and I hate that I ever loved you so after tonight don't talk to me don't text act like I never exsisted and don't worry I won't tell your precious Eli, oh and mom I'm sorry for tonight it will **never** happen again." Fiona said as she walked in her room.

**The next day.**

**Fiona POV**

'_I so don't want to get up right now ugh!' _Fiona thought to herself as she climbed out of bed. _'lastnight was crazy the whole thing with my mom and Imogen… Imogen.' _ The sudden thought of Imogen brought back memory of lastnight she cried herself to sleep and now tears were forming in her eyes. _'Pull it together Fi she isn't worth it'._ After getting dress and sneaking out to avoid Imogen and her mom Fiona noticed a she had a texts, one from Carlos which she deleted immediately and another from Jasmine which she didn't open yet _ 'I want nothing to do with you either' _ Fiona though to herself as she locked her phone and got into her car as she locked her phone. Fiona walked towards her locker hoping not to see Imogen but as she rounded the corner she saw Imogen leaning on her locker waiting for her.

"Do you mind I'd like to get my books and you're blocking my locker." Fiona snapped at Imogen.

"Oh come on Fi we have to talk about this." Imogen said moving out of Fiona's way.

"There is nothing to talk about so can you leave?" Fiona said getting more annoyed by the minute.

"You can't just erase me out of your life."

"Watch me!" Fiona said as she slammed her locker and stormed off leaving Imogen standing alone with people staring at her. When Fiona entered the classroom she didn't take her usual seat that she and Imogen shared instead she walked towards the back of the classroom and took a seat next to a kid who's name she didn't know. She was just settling in when Imogen walked into the class room she looked like she had been crying and Fiona wanted nothing more but to hold her and tell her and its ok she's not mad but she couldn't Imogen was bad for her and she can't love her anymore. Class went slow for Fiona she had no one to make jokes with it was pretty boring in class not sitting next to Imogen she quickly wiped the thought of moving her seat again back next to Imogen.

When the bell rang for lunch Fiona walked out of the school and towards the Dot, as she approached she the door she was suddenly pulled back.

"Hey wait up!" The person behind her said, Fiona instantly recognized the voice of Jasmine.

"What do you want?" Fiona snapped .

"Woah there chill out what's up with you today?" Jasmine asked

"I can't deal with someone who plays girls ok Carlos told me about how you have a bunch of girls you talk too and it's not ok."

"Wait what are you talking about who told you that?" Jasmine asked a little shocked by Fiona's words.

'_Oh now act stupid'_ Fiona thought to herself.

"It was Carlos he told me and I saw you with that Nikki girl lastnight so what excuse do you have?"

"Look I am a player ok or at least I was until I met you you're an amazing girl and I want a second chance to prove that you're wrong about me."

"What makes you think you deserve a second chance?" Fiona asked with a mix of laughter and slyness in her voice.

"I don't but I know one thing you can't resist." Jasmine said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"This." Jasmine grabbed Fiona's waist and pulled her close to her their faces were inches away and Fiona could smell Jasmine's minty breathe it made her knees buckled. Jasmine released Fiona from her hold and stepped back Fiona could feel the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Breathe Fi." Jasmine chuckled. Fiona hadn't realized she hadn't been breathing.

"Ok you get one more chance you better do a lot of sucking up." Fiona said

"I guess I'll start now then." Jasmine said and she grabbed Fiona's hand and ran down towards her car.

"Where are we going I have school." Fiona yelled.

"I do too and we're going on an adventure." Jasmine said as she hopped into the car. Fiona was left standing outside the car.

"What are you chicken or something." Jasmine asked teasingly

"No! I just don't want to get in trouble."

"Trust me you won't let's go."

Fiona entered the car as Jasmine was pulling off Fiona muttered "This better be fun or else.

**Jamsine is back but don't worry Fiona is going to get back to her senses also I hoped you guys like it I'm going to try to stay on track more. Also there is going to be less Jasmine for Fiona and Imogen. Don't forget to review and share :)**

**Radi0-spac3 .tumblr .com**


	9. Authors Note2

Guys I'm having severe writers block right now I'm kind of stuck so updates may take longer. I am so sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are probably pissed off Im soo sorry I went away for a while but im back. Alright heads up there is going to be a flashback state to when Fiona and Jasmine skipped school but this chapter is mostly Fiona Imogen. Also there is going to be a dream state. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

Fiona races into class just as the bell rings and takes her seat next to Imogen.

"Miss Coyne is there a reason why you were almost late to my class?" Mrs. Dawes asked looking up from her stack of papers.

"I...um." Fiona said but was cut off when Marisol yelled from the back of the class

"She was probably hook up with that loser from Lakehurst." Fiona whipped around in her chair and gave Marisol a death glare as Mrs. Dawes tried to settle the laughing class down.

"My driver picked me up late I'm sorry Mrs. Dawes it wont happen again." Fiona said she turned around in her chair.

"Ooooh rich girl is getting it on with her driver what would mommy say to that?" Marisol said loud enough for everyone to hear, the class burst into laughing again.

"Says the girl who's boyfriend looks like the Elephant Man from TLC if you like yourself maybe you should shut up and worry about your pill popping bestfriend." Imogen yelled the whole class grew silent staring at her with mouths open.

"Thank you." Fiona whispered as the class finally went back to normal.

"I'm really sorry Fi it really sucks not talking to you or hanging out with you." Imogen said as she turned to look at Fiona.

"No I'm sorry I never meant to say those things I was being an asshole please forgive me?" Fiona blurted out.

"Of course I forgive you and you're not a asshole." Imogen said grabbing Fiona's hand.

"I can be one at times and I'm sorry for that." Fiona mumbled as she gave Imogen's hand a light squeeze.

Class went pretty smoothly for the two they hadn't really gotten to talk because threatened to kick them out. After 1st period Fiona and Imogen went to their separate classes but agreed to meet up at lunch. As lunch rolled around Fiona waited for Imogen at her locker from the corner of her eye she saw Imogen walking towards her with a big grin on her face.

"I'm starving like Marvin let's go get something to eat." Imogen said as she grabbed Fiona's arm and pulls her towards the school doors.

"Who is Marvin?" Fiona asks with a chuckle.

"He's a character on South Park you should totally watch that show." Imogen says as she skips down the street. As they finally make it to the Dot Fiona and Imogen found a table and ordered their lunch.

"So where were you yesterday you never came back from lunch." Imogen said.

"I...uh I went home I wasn't feeling well." Fiona said as images of yesterday flashed into her head.

_Flashback:_

_"Where are you taking me?" Fiona asked as Jasmine turned another corner._

_"If I tell you then it won't be a surprise will it not Fi?"_

_"Ugh you're such a jerk just tell me where we're going."_

_"Fine you surprise ruiner we're going to the Hill."_

_"What's the Hill?" Fiona asked turning to look at Jasmine._

_"Its a hang out that a few of my friends and I found its really awesome."_

_"It better be or i'll never talk to you again."_

_"Ouch that one got me right in the heart Fi."_

_"Oh shut up and keep driving."_

_"Yes sir m'am."_

_End of Flashback_

"Hello Earth to Fiona." Imogen said as she waved her hand in Fiona's face.

"Huh oh sorry I got lost for a second there."

"Yeah I can see that what where you thinking about?" Imogen asked with a curious tone.

"Uh...nothing important just a quote." Fiona said looking around the coffee shop and spotting Jasmine walking through the door, Fiona hoped Jasmine didn't see her but apparently she did and came to sit down with Fiona and Imogen.

"What was that quote you were thinking of Fi?" Imogne asked in a angry voice.

"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong." Fiona said rubbing her face.

"Hey Fi hey Imogen." Jasmine said a she took a seat.

"Hey there Jazzy." Fiona said in the sweetest voice she could mange.

"Hi." Imogen said in a icy voice.

"So Fi you never called me back after yesterday." Jasmine said feeling the tension building.

"She was with you yesterday?" Imogen asked.

"Um...yeah she wasn't...feeling well so I took her home...isn't that right Fi?" Jasmine as Fiona.

"Y-yeah that's right." Fiona said getting real nervous.

"Back to what I was saying why didn't you call me back FiFi?"

"Maybe she didn't want to call you back maybe she hates you maybe she wishes you'd get lost!" Imogen said a little louder than intended.

"Dude what's your issue I'm talking to Fi mind your business." Jasmine said getting angry.

"Guys let's just calm down." Fiona said trying to defuse the situation.

"No I'm sick and tired of her stepping in and pulling you away from me!" Imogen yelled.

"She's not yours so I can do what I want."

"She should be you don't deserve her."

"Why do you care so much?!"

"Because I'm in love with her!" Imogen yelled causing the whole cafe to turn and stare at them, Fiona got up from the table and ran out of the cafe.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger I apologize for being MIA but please people calm your tits.<p>

- _TheUnkownPoet_


End file.
